


Ravus and Selena start a family

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: these are just little snippets strung together to show the beginning and a couple of middle things of Rauvs and Selena starting a family together in my Magic and Miracles universe that I totally forgot to submit on Sunday for free day. The baby shower game was actually taken from another baby shower I had gone to where all the fathers and soon to be fathers all had tens units attached to their stomachs to mimic contractions and it was THE GREATEST THING EVER. And funny as hell so I had to really make sure everyone was included in that and we get to see sneak peeks at the pairings I have in Magic and Miracles and get to see some kids and grandkids. Namely Alexis who ADORES Grandpa Regis, and really who wouldn't. He makes an awesome Grandpa (and sexy king daddy too but that's something else for another time) Anyway, enjoy.





	Ravus and Selena start a family

Ravus week- Ravus and Selena- Becoming Parents

 

Selena was barely conscious when she felt the shift in the bed and knew Ravus was getting up and getting dressed. She drifted off to sleep when she heard him rifle through his drawers to get changed into his work out clothes so he and Nyx could go on their morning jog together as he softly beckoned to the dogs to come with him so they could go too. She woke up again when about an hour later, Ravus and the dogs returned from his morning run and got in the shower as Audrey, their German shepherd and Baxter, their Newfoundland, Lola, their Shiloh shepherd and Bunny, their black lab, jumped up onto the foot of the bed to rest from their morning run, the only times they were allowed on the bed was when Ravus himself wasn’t in bed, but Selena liked having them on the bed with her so in the morning, when she would sleep in, they got a couple of hours with their ‘mommy’. The noise and movement waking her up. She did smile however when Ravus emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and started to get dressed, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake her up. She reached out and got her phone off the night stand and frowned when she saw how early it was.

The movement caught Ravus’ attention and caused him to pause and look over to her, only partially dressed but went over to his wife.

“Sorry to wake you up Darling, go back asleep.” Ravus whispered and kissed her cheek and temple before petting her face and head and hair the way she liked.

Selena hummed her agreement before settling back down into the bed, pulled the covers up to her chin as the dogs moved up and surrounded her body with their own on top of the covers and tried to go back asleep herself but it was like her senses were sharper than usual and she could hear everything he did as well as smell the dogs much more than usual as she realized... _she felt so nauseous_. Maybe she was just sick from being woken up too early and that more sleep would fix it.

Only a few minutes after Ravus left for work did Selena finally succumb and throw the blankets off as she bolted for the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, all the dogs whining worriedly as they surrounded her and tried licking at her limbs. As she was throwing up she went over all that she ate the day before and knew that none of it should have made her sick before it dawned on her. This could be morning sickness.

But just to be on the safe side, she checked her temperature and did a mental self check to make sure she wasn’t really sick otherwise. She got into a drawer in the bathroom and pulled out three boxes of pregnancy tests, each of them only having one left and used them. As she waited for them to come up with a result she got into her calendar in her phone where she had been tracking her cycle and realized, she should have started her period three days ago. _She was late_. The thought both thrilled and terrified her. They had been trying to get pregnant for the last few months, now that the house was built and moved into and they had officially become settled. They had agreed to try to start expanding their family. Having been married now for almost three years, she knew that they were a great team and would be good, responsible, loving parents.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that when she looked back, she gasped when she saw all three of them tested positive. Selena couldn’t help but squeal in delight and bounce up and down before putting her hands on her lower belly as the dogs grew excited that she was excited.

“Well hello there,” Selena whispered excitedly to her lower belly.

Selena’s head began to spin as she was then torn on who to tell and how to tell them. Oh but she needed to go to the doctor! To the OBGYN to really confirm it. She immediately called and made the appointment as soon as she could, which was a couple days away. Selena knew she couldn’t wait that long to tell Ravus. She needed to surprise him. But how? Then she got an idea.

She got a shower and got dressed and ready for the day and went to the store and bought even more pregnancy tests along with extra foods pregnant women were supposed to eat and made sure to avoid any and all foods that were on all the lists of what not to eat, which, kind of stunk because she could have gone for a deli meat sandwich for lunch.

Selena paced by the front door as her dogs laid on their beds by the door and watched her closely as she kept refreshing the feed that showed where Ravus was en-route home. She checked her back pocket and found the three pregnancy tests still there as she worried that when she texted him to not stay late at work that night that he would have seen right through her that he would have figured it all out and wouldn’t be surprised. She even had made a special dinner for them, one of their favorites.

“Oh shit!” Selena blurted when she realized that she couldn’t remember if she had turned the stove off or not and practically ran to the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning as all the dogs got up and ran after her, never letting her out of their sight as if they could sense the change in her and were now guarding her and making sure she was ok at all times.

“Darling I’m home!” Ravus called out when he came through the door.

“Rae!”Selena exclaimed happily as she all but ran to the door, the brightest smile on her face and couldn’t even fight her giggles before she all out launched herself at him, Ravus quickly catching her and picking her up in his arms, putting them under her butt to hold her up and smiling excitedly, not knowing why she was this happy to see him come home, was it an anniversary he had forgotten about? But she was kissing him and smiling and was so excited. Did she get them concert tickets again? Did she land another well deserved raise? Did she plan another surprise vacation for them? He was at a loss as to why she was so happy and excited but it was contagious.

“Hi,” Ravus chuckled when Selena stopped kissing him.

“Hi, I have a surprise for you.” Selena giggled excitedly and smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen from her.

“You do? Where is it?” Ravus asked curiously.

“Right...here!” Selena said as she reached behind her and produced a pregnancy test from her back pocket when he hadn’t felt or noticed up to that point.

Ravus’ eyes nearly popped out of his head as his jaw dropped and a gasp of his own left him. “Really?” Ravus asked as his heart couldn’t decide to either stop or pound so hard so fast it was going to explode.

“Well if these are anything to go by.” Selena grinned triumphantly as he pulled the other two out. “All of them say yes.” Selena informed him as she showed them to him.

“Yes!!” Ravus cheered excitedly as he spun her around as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders since her legs were already wrapped around his waist as they laughed together.

And then suddenly Ravus ran towards the stairs with Selena still in his arms.

“Ah! Ravus! Don’t fall or drop me!” Selena squealed and giggled as she held onto him tighter.

“You’re the most precious being in the universe, I would never drop you.” Ravus cooed to her as he bounded up the stairs. Getting his second work out of the day before bringing them to their bedroom and making sure the dogs were out of it and ever so carefully put her down before Selena outright attacked his mouth with her own as her hands busily got him undressed from his suit and tie.

“How...mmmph...long...have..you..mmmph… known?” Ravus asked between heated kisses as he got Selena undressed too.

“This morning, got morning sickness just after you left for work, realized I was late and put 2 and 2 together.” Selena beamed proudly once they had gotten each other mostly undressed and had moved up the bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ravus asked. If she had told him sooner he would have taken the day off of work to spend it with her.

“Surprise!” Selena giggled. “And wouldn’t you know it, I craved deli meat for lunch.”

“In ten months I will buy you a deli slicer and whole deli full of meats to make up for it if you want.” Ravus offered which got Selena to laugh quite hard.

“Ok that’s just ridiculous Rae,” Selena shook her head no. “But it would make for a nice push present. A really nice Jimmy Johns sub.” Selena cooed.

“Consider it done.” Ravus vowed before kissing down her body and pausing and pressing very soft, gentle and meaningful kisses into her lower belly.

“Well hello there.” Ravus whispered to it as his eyes watered with happy tears, finally after months of trying and years of planning and hard work, he was finally going to be a father. He couldn’t wait.

“You know you could kiss a little further down if you want.” Selena hinted headily with a mischievous grin.

“Oh could I?” Ravus laughed as he settled between her legs and fulfilled Selena’s hinted request.

“Oh Rae!” Selena moaned as she relaxed into the bed and reached down to thread her fingers through his hair. Oh this was going to be _fun_.

 

A few days later Luna came into the OBGYN office and saw Selena sitting down in the waiting room.

“Hey you,” Luna greeted happily.

“Hey!” Selena smiled as she stood and the two hugged each other tightly. “Long time no see,” Selena teased.

“Oh I know, it’s been ages,” Luna giggled as they pulled apart. “Is everything ok?” Luna asked as she took a seat.

“Oh yeah, I had wanted to wait but since we’re here, um, I’m pregnant.” Selena informed Luna who gasped.

“Me too!” Luna informed her excitedly.

“No way! How far along do you think you are?” Selena asked.

“Only a few weeks, you?” Luna asked.

“Same! Oh my god, the boys are going to flip when they find out.” Selena laughed.

“Oh my god, so I was thinking of surprising my mom on her birthday on Thursday with the imaging I’m getting today and a pregnancy test and maybe a bib.” Luna informed her.

“Oh my god that’s a great idea! We should have my parents over, have our two families one dinner thing again and I’ll do that with my mom, we can have them open the gifts at the same time!” Selena suggested.

“Let’s not tell the boys, let them find out the other got their sisters pregnant and see how they react!” Luna suggested. “Ok, so we are totally going out for lunch after this and then we’re going shopping and we need to get this together.” Luna suggested.

“Oh what would you think about a dual baby shower?” Selena asked.

“Done and done, yes! I wonder if we’re going to also have the same thing, like we’re both having girls or boys?” Luna wondered aloud.

“Well Ravus and I have been trying for a girl,” Selena admitted.

“Aww! Nyx and I have been trying for a boy! How long have you been trying?” Luna asked.

“A few months now, just after we moved into the house.” Selena answered.

“Oh my God, same! Like we’ll have been trying for exactly three months at the end of this month.” Luna informed her.

“That is crazy so have we!” Selena gasped.

“What colors were you thinking for a nursery?” Luna asked.

“Well if it’s a boy, we were thinking green and yellow and then if it’s a girl, green and purple,” Selena informed her.

“Oh that is too funny, greens and blues no matter the gender, at least we both had green in common.” Luna shrugged. “Although I can guarantee you that if it’s a girl, there’s going to be a lot of pink in there too.” Luna murmured.

“Oh this is going to be so fun, have you started having cravings yet?” Selena asked.

“No not that I’ve noticed.” Luna shook her head no.

“Me either, maybe it’s too early, I am tired though, like I have no reason to be but I’ve been taking naps nearly every day and peeing all the time.” Selena said.

“Same! That’s probably why we haven’t been hanging out much lately. We need to start taking naps together,” Luna suggested.

“Oh that sounds amazing, yeah, this, then food then a little bit of shopping then a nap,” Selena suggested.

“Agreed,” Luna nodded before Selena was called back.

“Good luck!” Luna wished Selena as they squeezed each other’s hands.

“Thanks, you too!” Selena said before following the nurse back into the office.

A few minutes later Luna was called back since her OBGYN was in the same practice but a different doctor than Selena.

Selena and Luna went into side by side ultrasound rooms and left at nearly the same time both holding their ultrasound pictures excitedly and shared, them.

“Oh my god, besides the names on the papers, you’d think they were the same thing, we both have little beans!” Luna fawned before she took a picture of the picture to send to Nyx careful not to get any part of Selena who was standing right beside her as Selena did the same to send to Ravus.

‘You’re a Daddy!’ Selena and Luna texted their husbands excitedly before they checked out of the doctor’s office and set up their appointments.

“Oh my god do we have the same due date?” Selena asked as she looked at the writing on Luna’s photographs.

“September 28th.” Luna said.

“Ha! September 28th. Oh my goodness it’s like the ending to Bride Wars, remember that movie?” Selena asked.

“I do, this is crazy.” Luna laughed.

“I can’t believe this, best friends who get pregnant at the same exact same time by the other’s brother. You couldn’t make this up.” Selena giggled as the receptionist gave them a funny look.

“We’ve been best friends since high school who just happened to fall in love and get married to each other’s big brothers.” Luna explained to the receptionist who ‘oh’ed in realization and understanding before she smiled herself.

“That’s funny,” She laughed herself.

“And what’s really funny is we built houses right next to each other so we’re neighbors too, stinkin neighbors with your loud music.” Selena mocked complained with a sarcastic shake to her fist.

“At least _I_ have the decency to close the blinds when my husband and I run through the house naked unlike _some_ people and neighbors I know.” Luna teased back which made the girls laugh again.

“Oh my God, _one time_ ,” Selena rolled her eyes playfully.

“Come on, let’s go get lunch, what are you hungry for?” Luna asked once they finished and got their gift bags.

 

A few days later the girls went to the Nox Fleuret house with their little gifts in hand and giddy smiles and sat next to each other all through dinner, holding each other’s hand which their husbands noted but didn’t say anything about and had figured it was just Selena and Luna being Selena and Luna.

After dinner the girls moved to sit right next to their mothers and gave their mothers their little presents and told them to open them at the same time as Ravus and Nyx both low key recorded it.

Sabrina and Sylva gave each other curious looks and carefully opened the presents before they both screamed in excitement and then they realized that both Selena and Luna had given them each the same thing.

Nyx and Ravus pointed at each other in disbelief.

“You too?!” Nyx and Ravus said at the same time in the exact same way which got everyone to laugh.

Sabrina and Sylva began to cry as they hugged their daughters before everyone got up from the table so everyone could hug each other and congratulate Luna and Selena and Ravus and Nyx, Nyx and Ravus even hugged tightly as they congratulated each other which was photographed by everyone. Then the girls announced when their due dates were and everyone was shocked when it was the exact same due date.

“So we were thinking of actually have a double baby shower, we both realized we had planned on having green as a base color,” Luna informed everyone.

“Oh my goodness, yes, Sabrina, where is your calendar? We need to plan this, our daughters are having babies at the same time! What are the odds?! Oh this is going to be so fun!” Sylva cheered excitedly as Sabrina and Sylva as well as Luna and Selena all took out their day planners as all four of them sat back down and planned the next several months.  
“I have a feeling we’ll be hanging out a lot more now,” Nyx grinned proudly as he stood next to Ravus as the two cross their arms over their chests as they both took nearly identical stances even though they didn’t notice but Luna and Selena did as they gave each other meaningful looks, for Nyx to Ravus to do something the same way was something they would deny adamantly but they had some similarities that gave their wives quite a bit of amusement because for all their differences, there were still similarities.

“Probably,” Ravus nodded.

“So what are you hoping for?” Nyx asked curiously.

“We’ve been trying for a girl.” Ravus admitted.

“No kidding, we’ve been trying for a boy, I mean I’ll be happy either way,” Nyx shrugged.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be happy either way too,” Ravus nodded in agreement. “Have you guys thought of names yet?” Ravus asked.

“Nyx Jr. if it’s a boy and either Brooklyn, Phillipa or Harper if it’s a girl.” Nyx informed Ravus proudly.

“One Nyx is enough in this family,” Ravus razzed sarcastically.

“What? You’re not going to have a Junior if it’s a boy?” Nyx challenged.

“No, we’re going for Sparticus,” Ravus teased with his best pokerface.

“No!” Selena said from her spot next to her Mom.

“Oh come on it’s a classic,” Ravus laughed, Nyx joining him as the women rolled their eyes.

“Oh god, I thought you were serious for a second.” Nyx laughed as he grimaced sarcastically. “So for real, what names were you guys thinking of?” Nyx asked.

“We really like the name Sophie if it’s a girl and we’re still deciding on the boy name I guess.” Ravus shrugged.

“Aw, that does sound adorable, I like that.” Nyx grinned.

 

A month and a half later Selena laid sleeping in her bed, Ravus sat up in bed reading next to her, looking occasionally over at his sleeping wife to make sure she was still resting comfortably. She slept so much now but in the pregnancy books and what to expect when you’re expecting books as well as what Sabrina had told him when she had been pregnant was that the first trimester was always hard. Between the morning sickness that could be all day sickness, that some women just needed extra rest during their first trimester and slept all the time as their bodies adjusted to the change but by the second trimester everything would even out. So here Ravus sat reading the pregnancy books and at the end of every few pages glancing over at her as his ears were trained on her steady breathing.

Then her breathing changed to her taking in a deep breath as she started to wake up and Ravus soft smile grew. Selena stretched as her eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning,” Selena greeted happily and sleepily as her eyes adjusted to the sight of her loving and doting husband next to her.

“Good morning Darling, sleep ok?” Ravus murmured softly as he put a bookmark in his book and closed it and scooted down in the bed to face his wife.

“Yeah, what time is it?” Selena wondered and Ravus lifted his head to look over her shoulder at her alarm clock.

“Eleven twenty seven,” Ravus informed her.

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner? I’ve slept half the day away,” Selena complained as she frowned, still trying to wake up.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, you’ve needed your sleep, you’ve been working hard, building a human and all,” Ravus soothed as he reached out and rubbed her arm comfortingly as she scooted closer to him. Ravus turned his attention to her back and rubbed up down her back as he gathered her in his arms before leaning his head towards her and kissing her softly.

“So how does My Love feel today?” Ravus asked curiously and Selena couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I feel just fine, hungry though.” Selena admitted.

“Ok, want me to bring you brunch in bed or do you want to come down stairs to eat?” Ravus posed.

“I can come down stairs,” Selena replied as she rolled over to her back and stretched again.

Ravus moved his hand to her lower belly, palming the barely noticeably bump there but it was clear as day to Ravus’ trained eye and touch. His heart swelled with pride and love and he just continued to stare at the love of his life adoringly.

“How long have you been up?” Selena asked.

“Since seven, I’ve already been up and had breakfast and did my work out and worked a little this morning, but when it got to be about nine I decided to come back up and read. You looked too peaceful to wake up.” Ravus admitted.

“I don’t need to sleep _this_ much though.” Selena gently countered.

“Your body knows best Darling,” Ravus countered softly.

Selena didn’t argue any further because she knew this was probably not a fight she could ever ‘win’.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Selena changed the subject as as she rolled back over towards him, Ravus moving his hand to rest on her hip and Ravus raised a curious brow at that, a gentle smile ever on his lips still. “If we end up having a boy, I really want to name him Victor, after your father.” Selena announced.

“We don’t have to,” Ravus shook his head no softly even though his heart jumped for joy because he had secretly been wanting that.

“But I really, really want to. I know those will be big shoes to fill but it would be an honor to give you a son, an even greater honor to name him after such a great and wonderful man.” Selena professed as she could feel tears prick her eyes as Ravus’ own eyes glazed with tears too before gathering her in his arms once more and hugging her tight.

“Ok, I would love that, I wanted that but I didn’t know how you would feel about it and I didn’t want to push it on you.” Ravus admitted as he sniffled into her shoulder. God he loved this woman. “Thank you Love,” Ravus thanked her.

“You’re welcome, thank you for making my dreams come true,” Selena thanked him in return. “You’ve given me a home and a family and you’re so good to me Rae,” Selena praised.

“You need to have bigger better dreams,” Ravus gently teased. “And you’re the one who’s been good to me and you’re the one who’s made my dreams come true. You’re the one who’s given me a family and made this house a home with me. You’re the one who’s so good to me.” Ravus insisted softly as he nuzzled his face next to hers.

“I love you so much,” Selena professed as held him tight.

“I love you more,” Ravus professed in turn as he kissed his cheek before they kissed each other and before they knew it, their kisses grew heated and they were undressing each other and Selena was pulling Ravus to lay on top of her, wanting and needing to feel at least some of his weight on her as she wrapped her legs around his waist before he sheathed himself to the hilt in her, causing her to moan and keen in relief.

“Much better,” Selena murmured in his ear as she clung to him before he started up a comfortable rhythm.

Ravus smiled into her skin before peppering her skin with soft kisses that grew to open mouthed kisses and sucks and nips all over her neck and chest as Selena mirrored his actions, marking his alabaster skin. Ravus made love to her with practiced ease, knowing exactly how to please her and what she loved and always tried to give her exactly that.

A few months later Selena and Luna came into the same venue they had used for their weddings that Sylva had rented and had Chelsea, the wedding planner turned baby shower planner had set up and decorated gorgeously. White, green, purple and green and pink bi-color rose flower arrangements with extra greenery were everywhere and there were gourmet cupcake towers along with tables set up for gifts for the girls. One for Lunafreya and one for Selena and a spectacular buffet was set up as well. Selena and Luna both gasped in awe at how beautiful this all was. All their friends and family and even their parent’s friends came out and the venue was soon full of well wishers and the tables were overflowing with gifts.

Since it was a dual baby shower, it was also co-ed, Nyx and Ravus both sitting on the other sides of their wives since they sat next to each other at the head table as everyone ate their fill before they delved into the eight different flavors of cupcakes before there were games played which involved Ravus, Nyx, Libertus, Luche, Craig, Pelna, Tredd, Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and Titus all sitting in a row since they were all relatively new to fatherhood or would be shortly, with tens units attached to their stomachs and divided into three teams, Ravus, Nyx, Libertus, Luche on one, Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto on the second and Titus, Tredd, Craig and Pelna on the third and had to answer pregnancy and birthing questions and the two teams that lost got their bellies shocked to mimic contractions with each level of difficulty, the intensity would go up. All the guys were literally sweating bullets as their wives cackled in the front row facing them as everyone took pictures, the ones who already had kids laughing the hardest as their kids were put into a giant playpen with lots of toys to keep entertained.

And of course, Nyx, Libertus and Luche were ever so glad that Ravus was on their team since he was the most well read and while Libertus and Luche already had kids and knew most of the answers from experience with Crowe and Ada respectively, the really hard questions that no one else knew the answers to, Ravus did because he had read just that many books on it.

“Oh come on! Ahhhh!” All the other guys yelled in anguish as they doubled over in pain as most of them tried and failed not to cry because it hurt so bad as they all grunted and whispered curses under their breath as Sylva cackled evilly since she was the one administering all the shocks from the tens machines behind them.

“My Dear you are enjoying that too much.” Regis teased his wife.

“Come on up here and try it.” Titus urged as he had to blink back his tears as Hazel giggled as she nursed their son Titus Jr under a nursing cover and rocked him gently as she sat across from him.

“No, no, I’m good.” Regis laughed as he held onto his own adopted granddaughter Alexis who’s fathers were Noctis and Ignis and who was only a little over a year old and favored Regis or her fathers over everyone else and was currently munching on a carrot since she was teething and the hard and cold texture felt good on her sore gums.

“Come on Dad, it’s a lot of fun.” Noctis invited with a laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Yeah, no, I’m gonna pass.” Regis snickered as Alexis started giggling because her Grandpa was laughing. After the game ended the guys ripped those tens pads off their stomachs and handed them back to Sylva before they went to the bar to get a round of drinks before they all played a few more games with prizes and then it was time to open the mountains of gifts, Ravus and Selena opening theirs while Sabrina wrote down who gave them what for thank you cards while Nyx and Luna opened theirs while Sylva wrote down what they got so they could write down their thank yous later as well.

 

A few months later still Selena sat on her couch, folding laundry and watching TV as she could feel Sophie squirm in her womb, the baby was getting quite cramped considering she was nearly a week past her due date. Selena was hoping she wouldn’t have to be induced. Ravus and her had talked repeatedly and had agreed that they would let Selena go absolutely no more than one week past her due date before they would induce labor because they didn’t want any complications of Sophie getting too big. Ravus and her had taken long walks every day for the last three weeks to try to get Selena into labor naturally. Ravus had taken the last trimester off of work and would be taking most of the next several months to a year and possibly more off to help her and be with her and Sophie and even then he would only have to go in to work strictly for board meetings that demanded he be there. It was both a blessing and a little bit of a curse to have him home.

One of the many blessings was how absolutely doting and nurturing Ravus was, constantly cooking and practically waiting on her hand and foot, he had gained sympathy weight and it softened some of his features to a degree, but he still worked out nearly every day, had bulked up handsomely and he was still strong as an ox, strong enough to carry her all through the house, even in her advanced state of pregnancy without even the slightest strain and would carry her up nearly every flight of stairs in the house if she let him and that was where the little bit of a curse came in. He tried to do everything and was _so doting_ it was almost boarded on obsessive, asking her, nearly every fifteen minutes it felt like, how she was doing, if she was feeling ok, if she needed anything. It was getting almost annoying, _almost_. But she knew he meant well and it was only because he loved her and was worried about her that he was acting like this.

Selena paused and took a sip of her ice water that had mint and cucumber and a squeeze of lime that she had craved since the beginning of the pregnancy. Sophie kicked at the shock of the cold water.

“You don’t like it, get out,” Selena leveled at her swollen belly.

“What was that Darling?” Ravus called out from the kitchen.

“Sophie kicked when I drank my water again, I told her if she didn’t like it, she could get out.” Selena repeated and smiled when Ravus huffed a chuckle at that.

“Preferably sooner than later.” Ravus called back.

“Before you even ask, I’m ok, I’m fine, I’m almost done folding the dish cloths.” Selena volunteered as she looked at the time and figured Ravus would repeat his asking of his usual questions any minute now.

“Thank you, I’m sorry if I’m getting annoying.” Ravus winced.

“I know you mean well Dearest,” Selena smiled and shook her head as she finished folding the wash clothes and put them in a stack on the coffee table before managing to get to her feet again and picking up the stacks and waddling to the kitchen to put them away.

“Mmm, that smells amazing,” Selena praised when she had come into the kitchen.

“Give it another 20 minutes and it’ll be ready,” Ravus said from in front of the stove as he turned and smiled at her but continued to stir the risotto.

“Ok,” Selena nodded in understanding as she returned to the living room to get the rest of wash cloths before putting those away as well. She went back a third time to get her ice water and came back to the kitchen and snipped and crushed more mint to put into her water. She had several kinds growing in her kitchen windows. Every kind of mint except for Penny-royal, which wasn’t safe for pregnant women. Selena loved it all and had craved all of it, often munching several leaves a day. Ravus and Selena spent most of her early pregnancy driving from greenhouse to greenhouse to get all the different kinds, they drove two hours, one way just to get the Corsican mint and had gotten an entire flat when they found it and had little pots of it throughout the house, one right on her night stand.

If it wasn’t mint, it was limes, key limes were good but kafir limes were THE BEST. They were so ugly, god they looked like a key lime had sex with an avocado and had a baby but the smell and the taste of them was the most ‘lime-iest lime’ Selena had described. She zested and juiced them and froze it in little ice cubes and popped at least one of those into every single one her waters she would drink everyday. And lemons too, sweet lemons, Meyer lemons especially and oranges. Citrus of all kinds was good but it was the limes that for some reason were the bees knees for Selena. Although oranges were a close second. She had gone to an international market and they had gotten ‘sumo’ oranges from Japan and she ate those by the case.

And then there was the cucumbers, she had actually grown them in her garden and had devoured them just as they had barely had a chance to ripen and she had grown several varieties. Give her some super sweet cherry tomatoes and cucumbers and salt and just a touch of really good balsamic vinegar and she was good to go. Which made being pregnant in the summer really convenient.

But what made being pregnant in the summer inconvenient, the hot temperatures, she was always overheated, she was constantly standing in front of the refrigerator or freezer or parked in front of the air conditioners and had fans all over the house, constantly moving the air and constantly drinking ice water which Sophie hadn’t always appreciated but for Selena, she could deal with all the kicks as long as she had her limes, her cucumber and especially her mint.

“Could I hang on you again?” Selena asked Ravus as she came up behind him.

“Of course,” Ravus smiled as Selena stood behind Ravus and put her hands on his shoulders and bent her knees so that her hold on his shoulders would take some of the weight off her lower back as she bent over and sagged slightly. Selena blew out a breath of relief when she felt the strain lesson. “Much better,” Selena murmured as she closed her eyes and a small appreciative smile played on her lips.

“When I’m done, I can rub your back again,” Ravus offered.

“Please,” Selena said as she bent her knees just a bit more to deepen the stretch and add more relief.

Ravus still continued to pour broth on the rice and stir and checked the risotto again, almost done.

“Ok, I need to get the cheese,” Ravus said after a few minutes.

“Ok,” Selena said as she stood up to her full height and let go of him. Ravus went to the refrigerator and got the pasteurized cheeses he needed to add to the mushroom risotto before adding it and then the sauteed mushrooms back into the risotto before finishing it off and pulling it from the heat and checking the prime rib roast in the oven to make sure it reached it’s temperature so Selena could eat it without worry.

Selena waddled over to the dining room table and sat down again as she waited patiently for Ravus to plate dinner and bring it to her because _heaven forbid she do that herself_ , actually carry a plate, carry anything over three pounds for any distance. Part of the many aspects of Ravus’ ‘ _doting_ ’. Selena had taken it all in stride and simply enjoyed his attention and gestures, even if they bordered on the extreme in her own opinion. She was carrying a baby, not an actual baby herself. She didn’t need all this fussing but Ravus wanted and felt he needed to do it and it made him happy so she humored him. Although once Sophie actually came into the world Selena was sure Ravus would settle down and mellow out more.

She went through the feeds on her phone, Pintrist being her favorite as of late, anything baby and gardening.

Ravus came over just a few minutes later and set her plate down in front of her along with her silverware and a napkin kissing the top of her head before he left and got his own which made Selena’s smile widen. Now that part of the doting she loved, all the extra kisses and touches and caresses and rubs and massages and touching period. That part she was still insatiable for. Selena’s smile grew mischievous, she knew there was _another_ way they could induce labor. A bath sounded suddenly _so good_. She could lay against Ravus, he could massage her neck and shoulders and back and then she’d lean forward so he could get at her lower back and then once she was good and relaxed, she could ride him, the water would help with the stress on her body and then she could get Ravus to relax. Seemed like a win win to her.

“What are you thinking about?” Ravus asked curiously as he watched her obviously deep in thought as he sat down with his own food.

“A bath,” Selena answered as she waited for him to say prayer and offered her hand for him to hold.

“Oh that sounds really nice actually,” Ravus grinned as he took her hand before offering prayer over their meal, praying specifically for Selena to go into labor and for a very safe delivery and for everyone to be happy and healthy and safe.

“It will be nice,” Selena continued the conversation once he was done and they had said amen. “Especially since I plan on having you with me,” Selena added with a meaningful look to Ravus who’s grin soon matched hers.

Dinner carried on as normal even though they were perhaps eating just a little quicker than normal.

Ravus didn’t even bother putting the food away, let alone get the plates from the dining room table before he scooped her up in his arms and headed up stairs with her giggling and laughing in his arms as she held onto him.

“Eager aren’t we Dear?” Selena teased.

“Maybe,” Ravus smiled as he bounded up the stairs before bringing her into their master bathroom and finally setting her down on her feet before they practically ripped each other’s clothes off and got tangled in each other again as their mouths found the other’s again. Ravus managed to get the water running in the tub before making sure she got in safely before he got in himself and then helped Selena sink down to sit on her knees before crouching down and sitting down himself before Selena crawled and settled into his lap and started up an earnest rhythm. The massages and the rubbing would just have to wait, she needed him in a different way a bit more at the moment.

Ravus scooted down so that Sophie wasn’t pinned uncomfortably between them but he still curled himself around her so he could keep kissing her. Keep kissing the love of his life and the mother of his child and the most amazing, the most beautiful woman in the world in his opinion.

His hands, open and splayed caressed everywhere, all at once for a few moments before stroking down her back to her lower back, his fingertips digging into the soft curves and tense muscles there and smirking when Selena’s answering moan echoed into the large bathroom. He began to rub harder and Selena’s mouth fell away from his so she could moan louder.

“More,” Selena whined desperately as her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in concentration as her hips stuttered and began to lean into his touch. Ravus rubbed and massaged to the best of his ability from this vantage before Selena seemed to remember what she was trying to do before he started giving her such an intense pleasure and relief. Selena began her pace again as her eyes opened and her gaze locked with Ravus. Ravus still kept one hand on her back but moved the other to her front and found her nub with his thumb and began to stroke it with practiced ease and watched in awed amazement as she came apart over him as he drove into her from below, managing to cum himself when she did. Selena rested her forehead on his as she came down from her orgasm as she tried to catch her breath.

“I had,” Selena began. “Planned on doing this _after_ you massaged my back but this works too,” Selena smiled, sated and content.

“Well I can massage your back and then we can do this again,” Ravus pointed out with a grin.

“We could, ok I’m going to get off now,” Selena announced as she shifted and stood up on her knees before her water broke, making both of them gasp.

“Ok let’s get out and get to the hospital.” Ravus said quickly as he moved her backwards, turned the water off and got out of the tub before oh so carefully and gently helped her get out of the tub.

“Are you having contractions?” Ravus asked.

“No, I don’t think...” Selena shook her head before she froze and her face scrunched up in pain for a minute as she subconsciously held her breath and squeezed Ravus’ hand. “Yeah, that must be a contraction.” Selena said once it passed.

“Let’s get you dressed and to the hospital.” Ravus repeated as he helped her get dressed and sitting down before getting quickly dressed himself, grabbing their phones from the bathroom floor and remembering to at least drain the tub before guiding her down the stairs to the door, grabbing her hospital bag and his that had been placed specifically by the door just for this occasion that had been packed and repacked for this occasion along with her purse while telling the dogs that they would be back with Sophie. Which the dogs seemed to understand as they all licked at her tummy before getting out of the way.

Ravus helped her get into the front seat of their SUV before putting their bags into the back seat, his back on the floor and hers on the seat before practically running around the car and getting in.

“I drive, you text.” Ravus instructed before opening the garage door and starting the SUV and backing it out of the garage before noticing Nyx doing the same at the same exact time with Luna in the front seat, looking a mix of anxious and excited.

Ravus rolled his window down and yelled at them to get their attention before Luna rolled her window down.

“Hey! Guess who’s finally in labor?!” Ravus yelled excitedly.

“You too?!” Nyx yelled back.

“You too?!” Ravus and Selena yelled back before all four nodded in confirmation.

“It’s not a fucking competition Ulric!” Ravus teased they all started to laugh, what were the odds?

“It is if I beat you to the hospital!” Nyx yelled back in jest before Luna smacked his chest.

“You will not race to the hospital Nyx Dorian Ulric!” Luna chastised angrily.

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble!” Ravus taunted before Selena had another contraction, this one a bit more painful than the first and Selena squeaked and hissed in pain.

“Oh shit,” Ravus cursed as he refocused on his wife and his objective. “Don’t crash Jock Strap!” Ravus said as they both backed out of their respective drive ways.

“Likewise Beavus!” Nyx cackled.

Luna called her mom first as Selena did the same to her mom and they told them the news, Selena told her mom about the food that was still out on the table and on the stove that was thankfully turned off before she called Sylva to let her know that she was indeed in labor too and Sylva raced herself back to the hospital to make sure everything was ready to go. Just as Sabrina hung up with Selena, she got a call from Luna telling her that Luna was also in labor and that she had food still out on her table and her stove and if she could please come and put it away before she came to the hospital and Sabrina had to laugh because that’s exactly what Selena had asked for as well.

Once at the hospital there were two nurses waiting with wheel chairs to escort them to their delivery suites.

Luna and Selena got in the wheel chairs the nurses wheeled them to the elevators while Ravus and Nyx drove to their parking spots that had been set aside for them as well.

“Well aren’t we just a pair?” Luna gently teased as her and Selena held hands while their free hand stayed on their bellies to feel for contractions.

“We are, I thought one last romp in the bathtub would induce me, turns out I was right.” Selena laughed before Luna burst into more laughter.

“Oh my God! SAME!” Luna cackled. “We were just eating dinner and I suggested a bath and one thing led to another and at least I got one last orgasm in before my water broke.” Luna giggled.

“Me too!” Selena laughed before they had to stop holding hands so they could get out of the elevator where Sylva and the team of doctors were waiting.

“What’s so funny?” Sylva asked as she saw and heard the women laughing.

“We both induced our labors in the exact same way, probably at the same exact time too.” Luna informed her Mom.

“Both Rae and Nyx were backing out of their driveways at the same time and yelled at each other the news, it was hilarious.” Selena added.

“Ok, well lets get you girls in the room.” Sylva suggested as they were wheeled into the special hospital birthing room that had been designed and built just for them. With birthing beds on either end facing each other and curtains between the two that could be drawn to give the other privacy with a large and comfortable seating area in between the two. The room had been built just in case this exact scenario happened. Which had actually worked out well for the hospital since this was becoming a bit of phenomenon with a couple sets of twins or other best friends or brothers with wives or sisters, both pregnant with the same due date wanting to have just one big room and share the experience.

Nyx and Ravus appeared with their hospital bags and walked into the room as the girls’ different birthing teams took over in asking them questions about the labor before the curtains were drawn so they could get changed into their hospital gowns. Ravus and Nyx each tenderly helping their wives.

“Hey, guess what?” Selena murmured to Ravus.

“What?” Ravus asked.

“You and Nyx both got your wives to go into the labor the exact same way.” Selena giggled as she could hear Luna giggle too from across the room.

“Eww!” Nyx and Ravus answered the same time in the same tone which got Luna and Selena to laugh hard before another contraction hit them making Selena and Luna cry out in pain and squeeze their respective husband’s hands _hard_.

“Ok, that one was _mean_ , I think I might need that epidural after all,” Selena grimaced.

“Ok, whatever you want Darling, I’m here for you, I’m not going anywhere.” Ravus cooed before he kissed the crown of her head from his swivel chair next to the bed. The Anesthesiologist was called while her doctor checked her.

“Oh yeah, you’re at three centimeters already, if you want an epidural, you’re more than welcome to have one,” her doctor informed her.

The Anesthesiologists came over and administered epidurals to Selena and Luna at almost the same exact time before Sabrina, Dorian, Prompto and Cindy coming to take pictures of everything along with Noctis and Ignis and their two adopted kids, Alexis and Jaxon, came into the room where Sylva and Regis were already hanging out in on the seating area between the two, both kids going straight to Sylva and Regis. Jaxon preferring Sylva while Alexis seemed to prefer Papa Regis. Jaxon was only 3 while Alexis was 18 months.

“Well hello there Handsome! Are you excited to finally meet your cousins?” Sylva cooed to Jaxon as she picked him up and kissed his cheeks and neck, making him squeal and laugh as he hugged her tight and tried to wrap himself around her.

“Yeah,” Jaxon nodded.

“And what about you Sweetie? Are you excited to meet your new cousins too?” Regis asked Alexis as he bounced her on his knee that had been replaced a few years ago and didn’t hurt him anymore as he sat down on the couch near Lunafreya. Alexis just smiled and nodded over sucking her pacifier before she crawled up him and laid down on his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder as Regis wrapped his arms around her and pet her super curly hair and kissed the crown of her head sweetly.

Once the epiderals were done and they both settled in for labor the curtains were pulled back and so Luna and Selena could still see each other and talk to each other while their labors slowly progressed while everyone else seemed to settle down in the middle sitting area while Ravus didn’t leave Selena’s side nor did Nyx leave Luna’s side.

After several hours of labor though, Selena and Luna seemed to progress at the same rate and were both pushing at the same time. Ravus holding Selena’s right hand while Sabrina held onto Selena’s left as she pushed while Nyx held onto Luna’s right hand and Sylva held onto Luna’s left hand as Luna pushed while the curtains were drawn again.

Luna pushed Nyx jr. out first, but only by a few seconds before Selena managed to push Sophie out, both babies taking their first breaths and crying at the same time as everyone rejoiced while Prompto took pictures of Luna giving birth while Cindy did the same for Selena. Both Nyx and Ravus crying at how precious their newborns were and how proud of their wives they were in addition for thankful they were that there was no complications and how much they loved their wives, and how they were the luckiest men on earth to have them and were actually the second people besides their wives to hold their babies before they both went over and showed the other before everyone got a chance to hold the babies, even Jaxon before Selena and Luna were moved to different rooms to recuperate, the rooms being right next to each other though and the rooms being custom suites made just for them in the hospital. One of the many perks owning the hospital had. It was the best start possible.

 

Several years later Selena laid in bed, a little two and a half month baby nursing at her breast. Selena’s soft smile grew on her face as she craned her head and kissed the crown of her baby’s head.

“Well good morning Darling,” Ravus cooed as he came into the room from the bathroom and got back into bed with them. Happy to see both of them awake.

“Good morning My Love,” Selena cooed back happily.

“How’s Princess Olivia this morning?” Ravus asked the baby as he kissed the back of the baby’s head.

“Hungry,” Selena chuckled.

“Of course she is.” Ravus chuckled along with her as he scooted closer, careful not to disturb their daughter before kissing his wife softly, reaching out to rest a hand on her waist as the other went under his head as he held his head up before their daughter detached her mouth from her mother’s breast and started to fuss since she drained that breast of milk.

“Alright, alright,” Selena cooed to her daughter as she pulled her daughter to her chest and rolled over with her so that Selena could stay laying down on her side and continue to breastfeed her daughter but from her other breast.

Ravus practically glued himself to her back and rested his head on hers.

“You’re such a good mommy.” Ravus cooed to Selena before kissing her cheek tenderly and pillowing her neck with one arm and wrapping the other around his wife and his daughter before nuzzling into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, pressing soft kisses into the top of her shoulder and on the side of her neck, making Selena smile wider as she basked in his affection.

“I try,” Selena smiled and craned her head to kiss his cheek. “She still looks like you.” Selena noted as she looked back down at their daughter fondly.

“Poor thing.” Ravus teased.

“Oh stop, you’re handsome and she’s beautiful.” Selena argued.

“I don’t know.” Ravus teased gently with a meaningful look to his wife. “She is absolutely precious though, just like you.” Ravus praised as he reached past her and gently stroked his daughter’s head before they heard their toddler wake up and start jabbering from his crib in their bedroom.

“I got him.” Ravus offered before pulling away from his wife and going over to get his son from the crib.

“Well good morning Vic, how’s my handsome boy this morning?” Ravus greeted little Victor happily as he pulled him out of his crib and checked his diaper before moving him to the changing station and changed his son’s diaper before bringing him back to bed with them.

“Mama?” Victor asked as he got out of Ravus hold to look to see what his mother was doing with the new baby.

“Mama’s feeding Sissy,” Ravus explained again as Victor gave Selena a kiss on the cheek good morning.

“Good morning Baby,” Selena greeted Victor back, kissing him before they heard their oldest daughter leave her bedroom.

“Good morning Sophie,” Selena greeted her oldest daughter as she came into the room, her favorite teddy bear still in her hold.

“Good morning Mama,” Sophie greeted back sleepily before she got into bed with the rest of her family. “Good morning Daddy,” Sophie greeted her father before curling up in Ravus’ lap as his arms wrapped around her and she considered going back to sleep before Victor tried to crawl into Ravus’ lap too.

“Good morning Sophie,” Ravus cooed to Sophie as he kissed the crown of her head. “Hungry?” Ravus asked.

“Yeah,” Sophie nodded.

“Ok, let’s get breakfast, join us whenever you two are ready Darling,” Ravus cooed to Selena before taking Victor into his arms as Sophie got up and led the way to the stairs as Ravus asked his children what they wanted for breakfast.

“Alone at last,” Selena cooed to her youngest daughter still nursing at her breast as the baby smiled but continued to nurse happily, holding Selena’s breast like a bottle.

“I just want _one_ daughter to look like me, I have a son who looks like me, but _one_ daughter, just one that takes after me, is that too much to ask?” Selena posed rhetorically as she reached up and traced her daughter’s features lovingly, noting the super blonde almost white hair that graced her daughter’s head and her daughter’s gray eyes that perfectly matched her father’s along with her pale skin, not as fair as Sophie’s but still fairer than Selena by far.

“Next time,” Selena smirked. “Not that you’re not enough, because you totally are, you’re gorgeous and perfect.” Selena corrected as the baby continued to nurse happily and considered her mother curiously. When Olivia had her fill she pulled away, the popping sound almost echoing in the large bedroom.

“Done already?” Selena giggled as she put her exposed breast back into her nursing night bra before readjusting her night gown to cover her chest before playing with her daughter a little, reveling in the alone time where her attention wasn’t pulled in a hundred different directions.

“Ba dum, badum, badum, badum badum badum Ba Dum!” Selena cooed to the melody of Pink Panther as she tried tickling her baby who cracked a smile, not quite getting the notion of being ticklish yet before Selena made an array of silly faces and sounds, still not quite getting a laugh but still getting a smile of amusement from her.

“I know, I’m not that funny huh?” Selena teased as he watched her daughter’s features carefully, still trying to learn her daughter’s personality.

“Mom! What do you want for breakfast?!” Sophie called up the stairs.

“Ah, the call of the First Princess, come on Princess Olivia, let us join the others.” Selena said in her grandest voice she had before finally getting a laugh from Olivia.

“Oh _that_ you find funny?” Selena laughed. “You stinker,” Selena teased. “Coming! And pancakes and bacon!” Selena called back to Sophie as she gathered her daughter into her arms and rested her on her chest and shoulder before making her way down the stairs to join the rest of her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Ravus week went by fast! Holy Crap but NEW CONTENT YAY!!! and I know this is a really odd ship that doesn't have a place in canon and I get that. But I'm one of those people who will give canon the bird as I try to moon walk away and create a world where NO BODY HURTS THESE PRECIOUS BABIES OK?! Cause canon did EVERYBODY WRONG. Just let them live! In peace and happiness! Is that too much to ask? No, no it's not.


End file.
